


La vie amoureuse de Ukai Keishin et les déboires qui en découlent.

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai Keishin a de nombreux problèmes dans sa vie, mais le plus important vient de rentrer dans sa supérette, un sourire aux lèvres, le saluant en allant attraper un panier.<br/>Takeda Ittetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie amoureuse de Ukai Keishin et les déboires qui en découlent.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawai_mokusai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_mokusai/gifts).



Ukai Keishin a de nombreux problèmes dans sa vie, mais le plus important vient de rentrer dans sa supérette, un sourire aux lèvres, le saluant en allant attraper un panier.  
  
Takeda Ittetsu.  
  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'à première vue il a tout sauf l'air d'un problème. Petit, souriant, l'air plus souvent embarrassé qu'autre chose, Takeda est plus le genre de personne qu'Ukai aurait malmenée au collège qu'autre chose. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il est persuadé que le professeur va causer sa perte.  
  
"Merci d'avoir choisi notre magasin.", dit Ukai, son sourire un peu plus marqué que d'habitude.  
"J'habite à côté. Et je suis partisan des petits commerces.", explique Takeda en déposant ses quelques achats sur le comptoir.  
"Vous savez que je vous ferai pas de réduction juste parce que je vous connais, hein ?", rigole Ukai et Takeda se met à rougir.  
"Ah, euh, bien sûr...  
\- C'était une blague. En plus c'est même pas vrai, je suis incapable de m'empêcher de donner à manger à mes clients préférés.", ajoute Ukai en rajoutant une brioche vapeur dans le sac de courses de Takeda. "Ca fera 2325 yens.  
\- Et voilà le compte.  
\- Merci."  
  
Takeda sourit, s'incline, et quitte la supérette.  
Mais pourquoi s'incline-t-il ? C'est le client et en plus il est plus âgé que lui. Tout ça c'est pour avoir l'air moins terrible qu'il ne l'est en vrai, pour sûr.  
  
C'est sûr, Takeda Ittetsu causera sa perte.  
  
Etre gay, sans diplôme et sans perspective d'avenir dans un coin paumé de la préfecture de Miyagi n'est déjà pas en soi une sinécure, mais tout se passait bien avant que Takeda n'entre dans sa vie.  
Il s'y était bien fait.  
Etre gay mais sans désirer personne, ce n'est pas un si gros problème (mis à part ses parents qui le tannent pour se marier).  
Ne pas avoir de diplôme quand de toute façon la région ne propose à peu près aucun travail spécialisé, ça ne pose pas de souci.  
Et ne pas avoir de perspective d'avenir le laissait jusqu'ici à peu près indifférent.  
  
Maintenant il est amoureux, a deux boulots, et considère qu'être le coach d'une équipe lycéenne de volley-ball est une belle perspective d'avenir.  
  
En quittant la supérette ce soir-là, Ukai pousse un long soupir.  
Il a envie de se changer les idées, et ses potes sont tous pris.  
Sur un coup de tête, il se décide à monter en voiture et roule jusqu'à Sendai. Son coin a beau être paumé, il n'y a que quelques dizaines de minutes de voiture jusqu'en ville, et il n'y a qu'en ville qu'un homme comme lui peut trouver... d'autres hommes comme lui.  
Il n'a pas mis les pieds au "Paradise sucré" depuis des mois, mais il était un habitué quand il avait 20 ans et le club change peu.  
Le patron est toujours le même -et toujours là les samedis soirs, même si le barman avec un côté de la tête tondu et des boucles d'oreille à gogo ne lui dit rien.  
Il s'installe dos au bar, un verre à la main, et scrute la salle. Il est encore totalement dans la moyenne d'âge des gens qui fréquentent ce club, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne trouve personne.  
Alors qu'il va se décider à parler à un grand brun à quelques pas de lui, un jeune homme décoloré qui a l'air d'avoir quelques années de moins que lui vient s'installer juste à côté, à une distance trop proche pour que ce ne soit pas fait exprès.  
  
"Tu viens souvent ?", demande le jeune homme, sans regarder vers lui.  
"A une époque oui, mais je n'ai pas trop pu me libérer, ces derniers temps.", répond Ukai, et il se tourne vers le jeune homme. "Ukai.  
\- Maeda.", répond le jeune homme en hochant la tête et maintenant qu'Ukai le regarde il voit un garçon peut-être un peu trop jeune pour lui, mais particulièrement beau. Il a des yeux perçants et les habits juste assez moulants pour inviter à imaginer ce qu'il y a en-dessous.  
"Et toi, tu viens souvent ?  
\- Assez.", répond Maeda en se rapprochant un peu plus, se tournant plus légèrement vers Ukai. Une des ses mains est quasiment au contact de son bras et Ukai est rassuré de voir qu'il peut encore faire de l'effet aux beaux éphèbes qui traînent dans ce club. "C'est le seul endroit correct de la ville.  
\- M'en parle pas...", soupire Ukai et lui aussi se rapproche imperceptiblement, et cette fois-ci sa main le touche.  
  
C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, ici. Des fois moins vite, des fois plus vite, mais le but de tous les hommes qui viennent ici est le même, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot.  
Maeda se décale le long du bar, se tourne un peu plus face à lui. C'est maintenant ou jamais pour décider s'il compte repartir avec lui. Avant qu'ils aient plus qu'un bras et une hanche collés.  
Il relève les yeux vers la salle une seconde, repère le grand brun dont il avait failli s'approcher. Celui-ci semble en grande discussion avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus petit que lui. A ce moment, les deux hommes se tournent un peu, se décidant probablement à venir commander au bar, et le regard d'Ukai croise celui du plus petit des deux hommes.  
  
Ukai n'a aucune idée de comment il est censé réagir en voyant Takeda Ittetsu face à lui dans un club gay, alors qu'un garçon à peine plus âgé que ceux qu'ils coachent est accroché à son propre bras.  
  
Ukai détourne le regard dans l'instant, rougit et s'écarte de Maeda.  
  
"Ca va pas ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Tu as vu un ex, c'est ça ? En même temps c'est le seul club, forcément ils sont tous ici.  
\- C'est pas tout à fait ça...  
\- Tu veux continuer de parler avec moi, ou pas ?", demande Maeda, et Ukai prend le temps de regarder le jeune homme.  
"Je crois que je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir, en fait."  
  
Il savait que Takeda causerait sa perte.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Ukai se cherche toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas aller au club.  
Comment est-il censé parler avec Takeda ?  
Bien sûr, d'un côté il est un peu soulagé d'avoir découvert que l'homme dont il est amoureux est homosexuel, mais d'un autre, ça rend les choses tout à coup beaucoup plus réelles.  
Il n'est jamais sorti sérieusement avec qui que ce soit, en tout cas jamais avec un homme dont il était amoureux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire quand quelqu'un qu'on connaît de longue date se révèle être gay aussi.  
Est-ce qu'il doit faire sa déclaration et espérer que ses sentiments soient partagés ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, comment va-t-il réussir à continuer à venir au club une fois rejeté ? Ce serait injuste pour les garçons de Karasuno, ils ne méritent vraiment pas d'être pris dans des imbroglios pareils.  
  
Non, Ukai va faire comme tout Japonais qui se respecte : il va éluder le problème et faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Il prend son courage à deux mains et quitte la supérette pour aller superviser l'entraînement.  
Quand il arrive, les premiers élèves sont en train de monter les filets et de sortir l'équipement du club. Takeda n'est pas encore là, mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Même si le professeur met un point d'honneur à être présent à chaque entraînement, il ne peut en général pas être là durant tout ce temps.  
Le lundi, entre autres, Ukai sait que Takeda a une permanence dans la salle des professeurs qui s'éternise des fois plus longtemps que prévu.  
Ca l'arrange d'être déjà en train de superviser les garçons quand finalement Takeda arrive, et Ukai fait tout son possible pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du professeur.  
  
"Bonsoir, Ukai-kun.", dit Takeda et Ukai se sent un peu bête d'avoir espéré pouvoir éviter ce moment.  
"Ah, sensei, bonsoir.", répond-il sans se tourner vers lui parce qu'il sait que ses joues vont devenir écarlates s'il croise son regard.  
"Tout se passe bien ?  
\- Hm. Narita est absent. Une grippe, apparemment.  
\- J'avais entendu."  
  
Takeda s'écarte à nouveau, va s'installer à côté du banc de touche où il a déposé ses notes.  
Ukai réalise que ça va probablement se remarquer s'il ne s'approche plus du banc de touche de la soirée.  
Il indique aux garçons un nouvel exercice et prend son courage à deux mains avant d'aller s'asseoir.  
  
"Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?", demande Takeda et Ukai n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit répondre à cette question qui dans un autre contexte serait somme toute assez normal.  
  
Il ne va pas répondre qu'il a passé le dimanche à se prendre la tête, ni qu'il a failli se cacher sous sa caisse quand il a cru voir Takeda dans sa supérette.  
  
"Oui, correct.", finit-il par lâcher. "Et vous ?  
\- Je... oui, plutôt, je...", commence Takeda et Ukai sait que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du professeur de bafouiller. Quand Takeda veut quelque chose, il le dit et il l'obtient.  
Ukai ne le sait que trop bien.  
  
Il espère tout de même que le professeur n'espère pas aborder le sujet de samedi soir au milieu du gymnase, à quelques mètres de garçons de 15 ans.  
  
"Sensei", interrompt Shimizu qui se rapproche du banc de touche avec un carnet à la main. Takeda vient à sa rencontre, les joues légèrement rosies. "Nous avons fait l'inventaire de l'équipement comme vous aviez demandé. Il faudrait racheter des ballons, je pense. On a dû en jeter une quinzaine quand on a vérifié leur état."  
"Je vais m'en occuper de suite !", lance Takeda et alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour sortir du gymnase, il glisse sur un ballon de volley-ball et se retrouve par terre, dans un bruit fracassant.  
"... au moins je ne suis pas tombé de haut.", rigole Takeda en se redressant, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, à l'endroit où elle a probablement heurté le sol.  
"Vous allez bien ?", demande Ukai.  
"Oui, pas de souci.", répond Takeda avec le sourire alors qu'il se relève, mais au milieu du mouvement, il se laisse retomber à terre.  
"Sensei ?  
\- En fait... j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, je dois avouer.  
\- Shimizu, va voir s'il y a encore quelqu'un à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît.", demande Ukai, se doutant qu'il est sûrement un peu trop tard pour ça.  
"Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !", se défend Takeda et il fait de nouveau mine de se lever.  
"Restez assis au moins quelques minutes, ça vaudra mieux.  
\- ... d'accord."  
  
Ukai fléchit ses genoux, se met au niveau de Takeda.  
  
"Et ben vous êtes plus têtu que ça d'habitude, sensei.  
\- En fait je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me relever de suite.  
\- ... c'était une belle chute.  
\- Il y a une dizaine d'adolescents en train de s'activer et c'est celui qui regarde qui tombe. Franchement.  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir."  
  
Ukai est rassuré qu'il arrive à parler à peu près normalement à Takeda.  
Sawamura et Tanaka se sont approchés pour voir si leur professeur allait bien et au bout de quelques minutes, Shimizu revient.  
  
"Il n'y a plus personne.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va déjà mieux. J'étais juste un peu sonné sur le coup.", explique Takeda et il se relève doucement, va s'asseoir sur le banc de touche en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.  
  
"Vous êtes venus comment ?  
\- En vélo. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je vous ramène ce soir.  
\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va tout à fait.  
\- Vous avez le choix : soit je vous amène à l'hôpital, soit je vous ramène chez vous.  
\- Vous êtes dur en affaires.  
\- Dites pas ça, c'est juste que je m'inquiète. Et vous savez bien que si nos situations étaient inversées, vous seriez pire.  
\- ... probablement.", avoue Takeda. "Bon, je vais me reposer jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, alors."  
  
Ukai lui sourit puis retourne voir les garçons pour instaurer un nouvel exercice.  
Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'il réalise qu'il a proposé à Takeda de le ramener chez lui, deux jours après l'avoir croisé dans un club gay.

* * *

"C'est la prochaine maison, à droite. Vous pouvez vous garer juste derrière ma voiture, ça ne gêne pas la circulation à cet endroit.", indique Takeda.  
  
Ukai se gare, éteint le moteur. Quelque chose le chiffonne.  
Takeda n'avait pas dit qu'il habitait dans le voisinage de la supérette ?  
Là ils sont dans un quartier très clairement un peu plus chic, et il est à peu près sûr d'être à au moins deux kilomètres de son lieu de travail.  
  
"Ca va aller ?", demande Ukai, vu que Takeda ne fait pas signe de sortir de la voiture.  
"Vous pouvez m'accompagner ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et je préfèrerais ne pas le faire dans la voiture."  
  
Ukai sent son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.  
Très clairement, Takeda va vouloir parler de samedi.  
Mais il l'invite aussi à venir chez lui.  
Comment il doit interpréter ça ?  
  
"Pas de souci. Je ne bosse pas avant demain matin.", répond Ukai en descendant de voiture et Takeda l'imite.  
  
Le professeur ouvre la porte, invite Ukai à rentrer, et alors qu'il vient d'enlever ses chaussures, Takeda se retourne vers lui.  
De sa position légèrement surélevée dans l'entrée de sa maison, les yeux de Takeda se retrouvent au même niveau que ceux d'Ukai. Sentant son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors que leurs regards se croisent, Ukai ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.  
Les bras de Takeda viennent instantanément encercler ses épaules, l'attirent plus près de lui et Ukai sent toutes les interrogations qu'il avait s'envoler.  
  
Les lèvres de Takeda sont insistantes sur les siennes.  
Quand Takeda Ittetsu veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Il l'a déjà remarqué.  
Ukai obtempère, laisse Takeda ouvrir sa bouche et caresser sa langue de la sienne.  
De toute façon il rêve de ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour vouloir arrêter.  
  
Au bout de longs instants, Takeda s'écarte, les joues rouges, la respiration rapide. Il enlève soigneusement ses lunettes de son nez, les pose sur l'unique meuble de l'entrée.  
  
"Ukai-kun... tu veux monter ?", demande Takeda en défaisant sa cravate et Ukai se sent déglutir avec difficulté.  
  
Takeda Ittetsu causera sa perte, il en est bien certain.


End file.
